House of Who/House of Frauds
Summary House of Who? Jerome reveals to Mara that his father is not in law, he's a criminal. Poppy interrupts them and Jerome asks Mara not to say anything to Poppy. Mara leaves them to discuss their father, but Jerome lies to Poppy and says that the detective couldn't find anything. Poppy seemed very upset, thinking that the detective could not find anything. A taxi, pulls up outside the school and a boy gets out with a suitcase. Fabian, Nina, and Amber searched Mrs. Andrews' class room. They did not find the book at the time that she walks in, but, they drop a hint about someone wanting the missing book back at the library. Jerome, comes up with a scheme to raise money to pay off Roper, the detective. Patricia and Joy, are talking about Fabian and Nina when Patricia literally runs in to Eddie. She chastises Eddie for sleeping in the Student lounge, but he snaps back at her, calling her Hermione. Patricia responds with a comment about having another patronizing American around and Eddie calls her Yacker. Nina and Amber, follow Mrs. Andrews back to the library to retrieve the book, without her knowing.Victor, tries to take it for himself, but Amber, alerts Trudy and Jasper about it. She offers to put it back for Jasper and when Jasper and Trudy turn away Amber and Nina took the book. Jerome and Alfie, convinced Mr. Sweet to hold a fund raiser for poor and sick Donkeys, called Donkey Day. Mr. Sweet, agrees to run Donkey Day, thinking that Jerome had concern for poor and neglected donkeys. Eddie, arrives at the house and saw Patricia on her computer. The two talked, before Eddie goes to find Victor. Nina, puts the last book on the shelf in the tunnel, and the three Sibuna members find a cube that seems to be the key to the door that blocks the next tunnel. Vera stops by to thank Jasper for getting her the Anubis job. She threatens Jasper by telling him that she works for the Collector and that Jasper needs to put more pressure on Fabian and his friends to gain more information. When Jasper tells her no, she threatens Fabian's safety. House of Frauds At breakfast, the rest of the house meets Eddie. Nina breaks the ice first by offering Eddie some orange juice. Fabian asks Eddie when he got there, saying he had a shock when he woke up to see Eddie in Mick's bed. Though Eddie ,calls Particia Yacker again, he flirts with the other girls, telling them he never knew English girls could be so cute. Patricia and the boys, seem unimpressed with Eddie's stories about why he changed schools. Joy, asks Fabian if he wants to go to a movie, but he says that he's still not over Nina. Victor stops Eddie on the way out and scolds him for his manners and for being out past curfew.... At school, Jerome is collecting money for Donkey Day. Eddie challenges Jerome to eat three gallons of creamed carrot for $150. Jerome accepted Eddie's deal. Mara was suspicious about Jerome's sudden care for donkeys. Jerome pairs Eddie with Patricia for Wonkey Donkey. At the house, Vera steals the cellar key from Victor's office. Jerome goes to meet with Roper and gives him the little money he collected from his Donkey Day scheme. Mara figures out that Jerome was scamming his fellow students and threatens to "let the donkey out of the bag" if Jerome doesn't actually donate the money he raises. Vera begins to enter the cellar when Nina, Fabian, and Amber come back. She hears the three go down into the basement after seeing the cellar key in the door and tries to follow them, only to be caught by Victor. She tells them there are students in the cellar, but they hide in the old study, so Victor does not find them. Vera waits and hears the three students come out from the cellar. She saw the cube and hears Nina say they'll hide it in their room. Vera takes the spare cellar key from the spot in the door where Nina had left it. That night, Amber has a dream that Senkhara was chasing her. Senkhara traps Amber and approaches her as Amber screams..... Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes